Unpredicted Prince Part II
by DnzReimu
Summary: Chapter 2 update! Gomen yang awal di remove soalnya error...


"Hiaaaahh! Aku lapaaarr~~" kata Hakune senpai mengelus perutnya yang mulai ribut minta diisi. Kerumunan cewek-cewek itu sudah pergi sambil bergosip ria. Paling mereka nongkrong di toilet sekedar memperbaiki riasan mereka.

Dengan langkah ragu aku mendekati senpai yang sudah 'terkapar' di kursi. "Senpai!" aku memanggilnya. Ups, apa suaraku terlalu besar? Atau karena ruangan ini yang sudah sepi hingga suaraku menggema?

"Doushita, Hatsune-san?" tanyanya agak cuek, mungkin karena lapar. Aku pun menyodorkan tas kecil berwarna merah itu.

"Waaaa.." matanya terbelalak melihat sandwich bikinanku. Ia mencari tempat duduk dan langsung menyantap sandwich itu dengan rakus. Aku mengrenyitkan dahi melihat tingkah Hakune senpai.

"Eeeh.. Senpai.. Aku buat bekal ini untuk ucapan terima kasihku saat senpai memberiku cupcake kemarin.." ucapku setengah malu. "Cupcake?" tanyanya dengan nada bingung.

"Iya. Senpai nggak ingat?" Hakune senpai menggeleng."Sudahlah.. Yang penting senpai habiskan sandwich itu.." ujarku agak kecewa. Kecewa karena senpai melupakan cupcake dan aku. Hakune senpai melanjutkan makannya hingga sandwich di kotak bekal tandas tanpa sisa.

"Aaaahhh~~~ Arigatooouu ne~~~" katanya tersenyum lega. Perutnya kenyang sekarang. Aku hanya diam sambil membereskan kotak bekal. Hakune senpai pun nggak berkata apa-apa setelah aku pergi. Ugh~ dasar nggak peka!

"Ne, gimana tadi?" tanya Ring saat kami dalam perjalanan pulang.

"Gimana apanya?" tanyaku balik. Ring menunjuk tas kecil merah yang aku genggam.

"Ooohhh... Biasa aja.." jawabku sekenanya. Masih ada rasa kecewa di hatiku tentang respon Hakune senpai. Ring hanya mangut-mangut mendengar jawabanku.

"Oh ya, konser Kaito kapan sih?" tanyaku berusaha mencairkan suasana canggung ini. "Hemmm... Minggu kalau nggak salah... Konsernya jam 6 sore.." jawab Ring setelah berpikir cukup lama. Yak! Latihan ekstra selama minggu ini! Semangat!

Hari demi hari aku lewati bersama anggota schoir khusus. Bahkan kami latihan tiap pulang sekolah demi event ini. Capek? Tentu, tapi aku berusaha semaksimal mungkin. Nggak terasa, hari Minggu tiba. Deg-degan melandaku. Huwaaa..~~

Jam 4 sore, anggota khusus schoir berkumpul di ruang schoir untuk latihan gladi resik sekaligus menunggu bis sekolah datang menjemput. Miku pasti udah ada di tempat konser Kaito. Tak lama kemudian, bis sekolah datang dan kami semua menuju tempat konser yang ada di pusat kota. Uwaaa... Tempat konser kali ini besar! Aku melihat banyak pria berdasi dan wanita mengenakan dress mewah dan yang datang mengunjungi konser perdana ini. Sekali lagi aku takjub!

Karena Luka Sensei menyuruh kami bergegas menuju podium koor, aku nggak bisa bertemu dengan Kaito. Yah, sekedar mengejeknya. Udah lama nih nggak saling ejek.

"Ini podiumnya?!" tanyaku terkagum-kagum melihat podium khusus koor yang sungguh sungguh besar, melampaui pikiranku. "Tentu saja.." kata Mayu, anggota khusus schoir yang lain. Senyumku mengembang, yes! Semangatku menggebu-gebu. Semangkaaaaa..!

"Ayo siap-siap! Sebentar lagi tirai panggung akan terbuka.." suruh Luka sensei. Kami bersiap-siap di posisi kami masing-masing. Deg-degan juga rasanya. Aku pun melihat ke arah petugas-petugas yang mulai kalang kabut sesaat sebelum tirai terbuka. Grand piano hitam nan mengkilat itu ditaruh di tengah panggung. Sekilas aku melihat Kaito. Hahahaha... Nggak sabar lihat aksi Kaito yang belum pernah aku lihat sebelumnya.

Suara tepuk tangan penonton mengawali penampilan kami. Aba-aba dari Luka sensei menandakan koor kami mulai. Suara merdu yang kami keluarkan rupanya mampu membuat penonton terhipnotis. Bulu kudukku saja sampai berdiri. Alto, sporan, tenor, dan bass menyatu menjadi satu. Berkat arahan Luka sensei, suara kami makin merdu. Selesai kami menyanyi, suasana hatiku bergejolak. Semangat Luka sensei merasuki hatiku. Ini ya yang namanya _passion_, seperti yang sering sensei katakan pada kami..

Suara gaduh memenuhi ruangan. Penonton bertepuk tangan setelah kami selesai bernyanyi. Rasa yang miuncul ini sangat sulit kugambarkan. Mataku menelusuri bangku penonton, siapa tau ada Ring di salah satu bangku barisan depan. Mataku tertuju pada seorang cewek cantik berbalut dress biru muda. Ring. Ia bertepuk tangan dan mengacungkan jempolnya kepadaku. Aku membalasnya dengan senyuman termanisku. Bahkan anggota schoir pun ikut terhipnotis. Hebat.

Kami bergegas menuju belakang panggung setelah tirai panggung kembali menutupi panggung. Aku melihat Kaito dengan setelan jas hitam plus dasi kupu-kupu. Heee... Ini mataku yang salah atau... Kaito... Jadi gagah gini?!

"Heh! Apaan liat-liat?" tanya Kaito. Aku pun spontan memukul lengannya.

"Kau nggak pantas pakai itu.." ujarku sambil menunjuk pakaian yang ia kenakan. Tentu saja aku hanya bercanda.

"Doakan aku ya," sambungnya sambil mengelus rambutku. Aku mengacungkan kedua jempol tanganku. Senyum Kaito pun mengembang dan segera berjalan menuju tengah panggung. Aku bergegas menuju bangku penonton. Ganbatte ne, Kaito~~!

Anggota schoir duduk di kursi penonton tepat di belakang kursi VIP. Kursi VIP penuh dengan pria tambun dan ibu-ibu. Semua tampil mewah. Aku fokus menyaksikan Kaito di depan sebuah piano. Ugh~ Nggak kelihatan gara-gara pria tambun di depanku!

"Ugh~~ Payah ah!" gumamku. Aku cemberut karena Kaito nggak kelihatan dari bangkuku.

"Hei, diamlah.." bisik seseorang. Aku menoleh ke sumber suara.

"Hakune senpai?!" kataku setengah berteriak. Tangannya memegang kepalaku. Ajaibnya, aku langsung membeku begitu tangan besarnya memegangi kepalaku.

"Sen-pai?" Hakune senpai hanya diam. Aku ikut diam dan akhirnya menyaksikan konser Kaito. Hanya dari suara dentingan piano, aku tau Kaito pasti berlatih keras. Sepintas kulihat Kaito yang sangat relaks di depan piano. Jari-jarinya menari di atas tuts.

"Keren ya.." gumamku tanpa sadar. "Ssstt..." Hakune senpai menarik rambutku supaya diam. Aku sontak terdiam karena tarikan senpai terasa sakit.

"Sen..pai... Sakiit.." bisikku meringis. Hakune senpai perlahan melepas tarikan pada rambutku. "Gomen," bisiknya di dekat telingaku. Deg~ jantungku berdebar. Aku Cuma menganggapinya dengan sebuah anggukan malu-malu.

Uwaaaa... Apa ini?! Perasaan apa ini?! Pipiku kenapa panas seperti ini?!

Deg~

Sekejap aku tertegun. La Campanella... sudah sampai di bagian tengah... La Campanella itu seperti bunyi bel kecil, ringan. Lagu ini cukup sulit. Kedengarannya seperti memainkannya dengan 3 tangan. Itulah keajaiban lagu klasik. Aku sendiri tidak terpikir bagaimana para komposer-komposer jaman dulu begitu mahir menghasilkan musik indah seperti ini..

Lagu selanjutnya... Maurice Ravel, Jeux D'eau. Dengarkan saja lagu ini dan otakmu akan langsung terpikir sebuah air. Bukan! Yang terpikirkan itu laut! Laut yang begitu tenang diterpa sinar matahari. Makin lama... Kita serasa menyelam ke dalam laut yang dalam, dingin, dan gelap.. Ah... Tapi ini semua hanya menurutku, menurut apa yang aku dengar dan apa yang aku serap. Diam-diam aku melirik Hakune senpai yang ada di sampingku. Matanya terpejam, mulutnya membentuk senyuman kecil. Wajahnya seperti anak kecil yang sedang tertidur. Aku mengikuti gayanya. Mata terpejam dan mendengar. Tanpa sadar senyumku tersenungging di wajahku. Menyenangkan juga rupanya. Makin lama makin indah dan cepat. Hatiku menggebu-gebu. Kaito mengakhiri permainannya dengan sangat indah. Bulu kudukku berdiri. Aku dan Hakune senpai berdiri dan memberikan tepuk tangan paling keras. Hampir semua penonton memberikan _standing applause_ kepada Kaito. Kaito berdiri dan membungkukkan badan untuk memberi hormat kepada penonton. Setelah itu, tirai tertutup. Pelupuk mataku agak basah karena terharu si Kaito biang kerok itu mampu memainkan piano sehebat ini di depan mataku.

"Ne, doushita?" tanya Hakune senpai melihat mataku berkaca-kaca. Aku menggeleng pelan. "Ie," jawabku pelan. Menghapus airmata di pelupuk mata, kemudian berlari menuju belakang panggung.

"Kaito!" seruku menghampiri Kaito.

"Ha, Miku! Bagaimana penampilanku?" tanya Kaito bersemangat.

"Aku nggak nyangka biang kerok sepertimu akan memainkan lagu Ravel seperti tadi.." ujarku. "Hei, harusnya kamu panggil aku kakak!" kata Kaito.

"Kau... Sejak kapan kau bisa mengadakan konser seperti ini?" pertanyaan itu sebenarnya yang sedari tadi aku pendam. Penasaran!

"Kau lihat orang itu?" tunjuk Kaito pada seorang pria paruh baya. Bukan orang Jepang yang ia tunjuk, tapi orang asing. "Dia mentor di kampusku. Dia itu pengamat musik dan dosen universitas musik di luar negeri. Kalau dia tertarik denganku, aku bisa saja menjadi mahasiswa di universitas itu!" ujar Kaito bersemangat.

"He?! Hontou?!" mataku terbelalak. Tak kusangka Kaito segitu berminatnya pada musik...

"Loh, senpai?" aku melihat senpai dan anggota schoir cewek berkumpul mengerumuninya. Aku melihat Hakune senpai dan...Lenka.

"Hatsune-san!" panggil Hakune senpai. Aku sontak terkejut.

"Ayo pulang," ajaknya singkat dengan senyumnya yang khas.

"Kenapa senpai nggak duluan aja pulang?" tanyaku.

"Aku nungguin kamu, tau." Jawabnya singkat. Ia pun jalan di depanku, mendahuMayuku. Nungguin aku? Maksudnya? Ah, Hakune senpai ini penuh teka-teki..

Dalam perjalanan pulang, suara Hakune senpai memenuhi otakku. Bukan karena dia cerewet dan berisik saat ngobrol dengan teman- temannya, tapi... saat dia ngajak aku pulang...

"Miku-chan! Jangan ngelamun!" ujar Miki mengagetkan aku.

"Miki-chan~ kamu mengagetkan aku~" kataku mengelus dada. Hampir aja jantungku meloncat keluar.

"Ne~ doushita? Cerita saja.." ujar Miki sambil duduk di sebelahku. Aku menggeleng. "Nggak ada apa-apa.. Capek aja~" jawabku. Nggak bisa aku cerita ini ke sembarang orang!

"Ya sudah..." kata Miki. Aku kembali terdiam. Hakune senpai yang penuh teka-teki itu mungkin akan mewarnai hidupku~

Di rumah, jempol tanganku sibuk mengetik di keypad handphoneku. Kejadian tadi harus aku ceritakan! Ceritakaaaannn!

Esoknya, aku mendapati handphoneku tergeletak di tangan kananku. Wah, rupanya aku ketiduran ya.. 2 email masuk. Hemm... Satu dari Ring, satu lagi dari... Senpai?! Tau dari mana emailku?! Siapa yang memberikannya?!

Aku buka sms dari senpai. Cuma mengucapkan selamat pagi, tapi rasanya aku bahagia sekaliiii~~ rasanya aku melayang! Pagi ini terasa indaaaaahhh banget! Ring yang melihatku saja sampai terheran-heran.

"Miku, ada apa sih?! Aneh banget.. Sumpah!" kata Ring menggelengkan kepalanya. Aku senyum-senyum nggak jelas. Hihihihi~~ Hakune senpai!

"Miku, nanti kamu ada acara nggak sepulang sekolah? Temani aku beli bahan kue dong," tanya Ring. Aku mengangguk. "Ada!" jawabku bersemangat.

"Ee? Emang kamu mau ngapain?"

"Kursus vokal!" jawabku lebih bersemangat lagi. Mata Ring terbelalak.

"Benarkah?! Tumben~" Ya, ini kali pertamaku aku ikut kursus. Sebelumnya aku nggak pernah. Kebetulan saja aku ingin kursus. Yang penting kursus ini sesuai dengan bidang bakatku.

"Oke, tapi kalau besok?" tanya Ring lagi. "Nggak ada kursus kok." ia pun mengacungkan jempolnya. Sip, artinya lusa kami akan beli bahan untuk membuat kue.

Sepulang sekolah, aku langsung menuju tempat kursus yang tak jauh dari rumahku. Gugup sih iya, karena aku baru pertama kali masuk tempat itu.

"Konnichiwa~" sapaku pada resepsionis.

"Konnichiwa~ Ada yang bisa dibantu?" tanya kakak cantik itu dengan ramah.

"Ehem.. Kalau mau kursus vokal di mana ya?" tanyaku malu- malu.

"Oh, di ruang nomor 8. Kamu baru pertama kali masuk kursus ya? Nama sensei yang akan membimbing kalian itu Gakupo Sensei.." jawab kakak itu.

"Arigatou gozaimasu!" aku menundukkan kepala dan bergegas menuju ruang 8 yang ada di ujung. Ketika aku melintas di dekat tangga, aku menangkap sosok cowok yang aku rasa aku mengenalnya.

"Senpai?!" jeritku dalam hati. Nggak sangka aku bisa satu tempat kursus dengannya!

"Senpai!" panggilku tanpa sadar. Ups!

"Ne?" dia menoleh ke arahku dan melambaikan tangannya. "Hatsune-san~" balasnya sambil tersenyum. Aku membalasnya dengan senyuman. Aku berjalan menuju kelasku dengan langkah yang amat sangat ringan. Mungkin kalau terkena angin, aku sudah bisa terbang..

Ternyata kelasku menyenangkan sekali! Gakupo sensei sangat sabar mengajari kami teknik- teknik vokal. Teman-teman satu kelas juga baik padaku. Aku betah kursus di sini!

"Ah, Hatsune-san. Sepertinya kamu baru pertama kali masuk kursus ini ya?" tanya Hakune senpai. Aku mengangguk senang. "Gakupo sensei yang mengajariku!" sambungku dengan nada riang.

"Souka. Gakupo sensei memang baik. Hemm.. Aku pulang dulu ya. Mata ashita~" pamit Hakune senpai sambil menepuk bahuku.

"Bagaimana kalau kita pulang bareng?!" tanyaku spontan. Ups, mulutku nggak bisa diajak kompromi! Aku hanya menundukkan kepala, malu melihat Hakune senpai.

"Mmppffhh... Pulang bareng katamu? Boleh saja.." jawab Hakune senpai yang masih berusaha menahan tawanya.

"Ee? Benarkah?" uwaaa... Rasanya mau meledak! Hakune senpai tersenyum padaku dan menepuk pundakku!

"Ayo, Hatsune-san.." ujar Hakune senpai yang ternyata sudah berada di depan pintu.

"I-iya!" aku pun berlari kecil menuju Hakune senpai. Perasaanku kali ini benar-benar ringan. Bahkan lebih ringan dari kertas. Hatiku berbunga-bunga, seperti tanpa beban. Semua... Berkat Hakune Senpai.

"Se-senpai.."

"Nani?"

"Ano~ Apa.. senpai bisa memanggilku Miku saja?" tanyaku dengan muka merah padam.

"Miku?" Glek~ Aku malu senpai panggil namaku seperti itu. Ah, mungkin belum terbiasa...

"Boleh saja. Aku juga berpikir kalau memanggilmu dengan Hatsune-san itu terlalu formal untukmu. Mungkin lebih baik memanggilmu Miku saja.." kata Hakune senpai enteng.

"Souka," jawabku singkat sambil menyamakan langkah kakiku dengan Hakune senpai.

"So, Miku. Sampai di sini saja ya. Rumahku dekat sini kok." Kata Hakune senpai. Kami pun berpisah di jalan dekat taman.

"Oke. Mata ashita, senpai." Ujarku sambil melambaikan tangan.

"Ne. Hati-hati di jalan," balas Hakune senpai.

"Kalau ada apa-apa telpon aku saja!" teriakku spontan. Aduuuhh! Mulutku nggak bisa dikontrol!

"Ahahahahahahaha...! Bukannya terbalik?! Ahahahahahahaha..!" Hakune senpai tertawa terbahak-bahak. Uh, malunya setengah mati! Saking malunya, aku langsung berlari sambil menundukkan kepala. Alhasil, kepalaku terantuk tiang listrik. Aku mendengar suara tawa Hakune senpai makin lantang. Huwaaa...! Senpai pasti meenertawakanku!

"Dasar Hatsune~" batin Hakune senpai setelah puas tertawa. Setelah itu, ia pergi menuju rumahnya.

Aku terus berlari menuju rumahku. Begitu sampai, aku langsung berlari masuk dan masuk kamar.

"Hei, Miku! Jangan berlari-lari di dalam rumah!" teriak mama yang mendengar derap langkah kakiku.

"Go-gomen! Tadaimaa!" jawabku yang berbarengan dengan dentuman pintu kamar.

"Miku?! Doushite?" tanya Len, kakakku.

"Are, da-daijoubu!" jawabku gugup. Kakakku mengetuk-ngetuk pintu kamarku. Yak, kamarku dan kakakku saling berhadapan, jadi dengan mudah ia menggedor-gedor pintu kamarku.

"Sou desu ka?!"

"Sou! Onii-chan, berhenti gedor-gedor pintu kamarku!"

"Hei, jangan panggil aku onii-chan lagi. Aku malu tau!" ujarnya kesal dan mendobrak pintu kamar. Aku yang berada di belakang pintu terpental dan jatuh terjerembab di dekat kasur.

"Aiiihhhh..." aku mengelus-elus dahiku yang sepertinya sudah merah karena jatuh tadi.

"Itu karma! Makanya berhenti panggil aku onii-chan." Kata Len dengan gaya khasnya, yaitu menjentikkan ujung hidungnya, seperti Bruce Lee.

"Tapi onii-chan kan suka dipanggil seperti itu," bantahku.

"Haish, Mikuuu...!" Len menyentuh leherku, bagian TERSENSITIF yang ada di tubuhku. Spontan aku tertawa kegelian. Memang dasar Len! Hobinya adalah menyiksa adik perempuan satu-satunya ini.

"Oni, oni, onii-chan, mo ii yo! Ahahahahaha... mo ii yo! Mo ii yooo..!" aku menggigit jari Len. Hohoho! Biar tahu rasa!

"Gyaaaaa..! Kaburrr...!" aku berlari memasuki kamar Len. Hwaaa... Sejak kapan banyak poster band-band di dinding kamarnya? Arashi, UverWorld, L'arc ~en ~ciel, Deluhi... Memang dia suka L'arc ~en ~ciel, tapi poster dengan ukuran besar dengan gambar Arashi dengan posisi Matsumoto Jun di bagian depan terpampang di langit-langit kamar.

"Onii-chan, bukannya... Arashi itu..." aku melirik Len. "Heee.. Sejak kapan onii-chan tertarik sama Arashi? Kayaknya dari dulu onii-chan kan suka Band Rock..." sambungku dengan tatapan mata penuh curiga terhadap kakakku.

"Hoi! Bu-bukan begitu! Aku memang suka Arashi!" sanggah kakakku. Sekilas pipinya sedikit merah.

"Heeee... Moshikatte..." aku menyipitkan mataku dan meluruskan jari telunjukku. Aku curiga~~

"Aku bukan homo!" bantah kakakku langsung. Untuk mencegah aku terus membuatnya kesal, Len membekap mulutku dengan bantal dan... menyiksaku seperti biasa. Yak, rutinitas di rumah...

Tring... Tring... Handphoneku berbunyi. Hem, ada telepon masuk. Oh, rupanya Ring yang meneleponku. Palingan dia mau ajak aku shopping.

"Moshi-moshi~" jawabku setelah berhasil membalikkan keadaan dari posisi Len yang menyiksaku, menjadi aku yang sekarang menyiksanya.

"Miku, temani aku belanja. Ada big saaallleee..." kata Ring dari seberang sana. Dari nada bicaranya Ring terdengar gembira sekali, makanya aku cepat-cepat kabur dari rumah menuju tempat Ring. Yeah, terbebas dari onii-chan!

Sesampainya di depan toko yang dikatakan Miku tadi, aku melihat perempuan-perempuan mulai rusuh di depan toko. Aku melihat poster besar di kaca toko itu. **BIG JANUARY WINTER SALE: 80%**. Pantas saja perempuan-perempuan itu jadi liar. Dasar. Kenapa sih Ring mengajakku ke tempat yang banyak perempuan liarnya? *ups*

"Miku! Kamu datang tepat waktu!" suara langkah hak sepatu boots milik Ring terdengar. Aku melambaikan tanganku ke arahnya.

"Ayo!" Ring langsung menarik tanganku, eh, tidak, dia menyeretku dengan semangat menggebu-gebu. Hwaaaa...! Tubuhku yang seperti ini nggak cocok untuk berdesak-desakan seperti ini! Kami-samaaaa! Help me...

"Ugh~ Sempit sekali!" aku terus mencari celah untuk mengikuti Ring yang sudah lebih dulu bertarung mencari baju bagus di antara perempuan-perempuan Discount Syndrom.

"Gyaa..!" pekikku karena tersandung kaki manekin. Manekin itu jatuh ke depan dan akan menimpaku. Aku menutup mataku, pasrah terkena cipokan manekin laki-laki ini.

"Daijoubu?" bisik seseorang. He? Itu suara siapa? Suara manekin? Ah, nggak masuk akal manekin bisa berbicara. Perlahan aku membuka mataku. Samar-samar aku melihat sosok laki-laki berbaju putih. Laki-laki yang kira-kira masih remaja ini tepat berada di depanku, menahan manekin itu supaya nggak jatuh.

"Arigatou gozaimasu!" dengan semangat aku membungkukkan badan hingga 90 derajat. Saat aku kembali menegakkan badan, aku lihat wajahnya dan...

"Kau nggak apa-apa?" tanya laki-laki itu. Mataku terbelalak, mulutku melongo. Ini mimpi? Atau bukan?! Tanpa sadar aku menampar kedua pipiku. Ugh, kenapa tamparanku bisa sesadis ini?

"Miku, kau nggak apa-apa kan?" tanyanya sekali lagi. "Hakune senpai!" seruku otomatis.

"Ne, lain kali hati-hati kalau di tempat ramai seperti ini.." kata senpai sambil garuk-garuk kepala.

"Iya! Arigatou gozaimasu, senpai!" ucapku dengan semangat yang kelewat overdosis. Hakune senpai menahan tawanya karena melihat ulahku yang over ini.

"Ne, douitashimashite.. ja ne.." jawabnya. Ia menepuk pundakku dan berjalan pergi. Aku menatap kepergiannya dengan hati berbunga-bunga.

"Haish, kau ini. Aku cari-cari, ternyata lagi meluk manekin..." Miku menyeretku yang sedang memeluk kaki manekin. Haaahh~~ Rasanya aku mau bawa manekin ini ke rumah supaya kenangan tadi bisa aku ingat selalu...

"Ne, Miku. Tadi ke mana aja sih... Aku cari terus tau!" omel Ring sambil terus sibuk dengan kantong-kantong belanjaan. Aku hanya terdiam sambil membayangkan wajah senpai yang membuatku meleleh. "Miku! Ngelamun aja dari tadi!" Ring memukul wajahku, tepat di hidungku menggunakan kantong belanjaannya.

"Aduh! Ada apa sih?! Tiba-tiba mukul..."

"Dari tadi aku nanya, kau ini ke mana aja. Pas aku lihat, kau lagi meluk manekin. Aneh-aneh aja..." omel Ring lagi. Aku terkekeh geli melihatnya memanyunkan bibir saat ngomel-ngomel.

"Tadi ada Hakune senpai~" aku mulai bercerita tentang kejadian di toko tadi.

"Gyahahahahha...!" tawa Ring yang melengking membuat orang-orang di sekitar kami bergidik ngeri. Persis suara hantu!

"Hei! Hei! Ketawamu keterlaluan, Ring!" aku sedikit menjauhi Ring, soalnya banyak orang melihatku dengan tatapan keheranan.

"Habisnya... Kau lucu sih! Hahahahahaha..." Miku masih tertawa mengingat ceritaku. Oke, aku emang aneh. So what? Jadi, selama perjalanan pulang Ring terus tertawa.

Setelah kejadian itu, hari-hariku di sekolah berjalan seperti biasa. Yang berbeda hanya cuaca yang menurutku masih terlalu dingin buat aku yang tak tahan dingin.

"Bulan Februariiiiii..." kata Ring penuh semangat. Bulan Februari itu bulan yang paling aku hindari. Kenapa? Kalian pasti tau kalau bulan Februari berarti ada Valentine's day dan aku benci hari itu. Alasan utamanya ya... karena aku nggak punya pacar...

"Asiiiiiiiiiiikkkk..." Ring mengepalkan kedua tangannya dan mengangkatnya ke atas. Lagi-lagi kami jadi pusat perhatian. Rasanya aku mau bekap mulut Ring!

"Apaan sih! Diliatin orang!" bisikku dengan perasaan tak karuan.

"Loh, aku Cuma lagi senang aja kok... Nggak boleh?" Ring pun menjulurkan lidahnya.

"Aku tahu, kau pasti kesal kan? Sudah mau Valentine's day... tapi kau belum punya pacar. Khu khu khu~" Ring berbicara layaknya ratu kerajaan yang kejam. Aku hanya memanyunkan mulutku.

"Iiih..."

"Ah! Kau mau kasih coklat ke Hakune senpai?" aku tertegun. Iya ya?! Kenapa tidak kepikiran dari tadi, sih?!

"Kau pasti kasih coklat ke pacarmu itu kan?"

"Iyaaa..." wajah Ring jadi lebih sumringah. Senyumanmu itu, ya, Ring... Rasanya ingin kucubit pipimu sampai kendur!

"Hibiki-kun pasti suka coklat buatanku sendiri..." gumam Miku dengan senang. Hemm...

"Kau masih menyebut pacarmu dengan nama keluarga? Padahal kalian sudah setahun pacaran.." cibirku.

"Aku belum siap, tau.." wah wah... Ring ini memang pemalu kalau urusan pribadi seperti ini.. Pantas saja dia belum berani panggil Hibiki-kun dengan nama kecilnya, Lui.

"Bukannya kau tinggal panggil dia Lui?" tanyaku enteng. Mata Ring membulat.

"Ya! Mudah buatmu, susah untukku, Miku! Kau dan dia kan teman masa kecil. Itu bukan hal sepele panggil dia dengan nama kecil seperti itu~" ujarnya dengan pipi merah padam.

Kalian tahu? Akulah yang menjadi mak comblang Lui dan Ring. Ufufu~ Bermula dari toko buku, Lui tertarik pada Ring. Sejak saat itulah Lui mulai bertanya-tanya tentang Ring. Dan selanjutnya... You know lah~~

"Hahahahaha! Dasar Ring! Coba sebut namanya.."

"L-lu-lui.." suaranya terlalu kecil untuk pendengaran normalku.

"Haaahh? Apaa?" aku mendekatkan telingaku ke mulut Ring. Aku mendengarnya menelan ludah. Hihihi~ Asiknya menjahili sahabatku yang satu ini.

"Lui!" teriaknya tepat di telingaku. Gyah! Bisa-bisa telingaku tuli dengan suara melengking Ring yang fenomenal.

Dari belakangku terdengar suara derap kaki. Suara derap kaki itu terdengar berat, pasti laki-laki.

"Ring!" teriak laki-laki itu. Aku menoleh ke belakang, huwaa! Hampir saja orang itu menabrakku! Tinggal beberapa senti lagi laki-laki itu pasti menabrakku dan otomatis membuatku terjatuh. Kan tidak lucu seorang gadis (ce ileh) sepertiku jatuh di jalan. Fufufu~

"Doushita? Kenapa kau berteriak?" tanya laki-laki itu terlihat cemas. Eh, suara ini kan... Lui-kun!

"He? Kenapa kau ke sini? Bukannya rumahmu jauh dari sini?" tanya Ring balik. Mereka berdua saling tatap, keduanya terlihat bingung.

"Aku lagi main bola dengan Gumiya dan lainnya... Kau sendiri? Kenapa dengan Miku? Kau diganggu Miku, ya?!" Lui menatapku dengan tatapan setannya.

"Hee?! Sorry, ya! Aku nggak bakalan ganggu temanku sendiri!" aku memukul bahunya dengan segala tenagaku.

"Oh!" Lui meraih kepalaku dan mengacak-acak rambutku.

"Stop!" Ring menahan tangan Lui. "Jangan acak-acak rambutnya, Lu-Lui-kun!" Ring menatap lekat-lekat wajah Lui. Pipinya yang merah padam makin merah.

"He? Kau... kau panggil aku.."

"Gomen ne, kau pasti nggak suka..." Ring menundukkan kepalanya. Huwaa... Ekspresi ini jarang sekali dilakukan Ring! Harus diabadikan! Diabadikan! Aku merogoh saku kemeja, kosong. Kantung rokku, kosong. Eh, aku baru ingat... Aku.. lupa bawa handphone. Hehehehe~ Gomen ne, kebiasaan lupa bawa handphone. Hihihihi...

"Hei, siapa yang bilang aku nggak suka? Aku Cuma kaget aja, akhirnya kau panggil aku Lui..." Lui mencubit pipi Miku dengan halus. Soutaro dan Ring pun tersenyum. Hahaha! Senyum Lui itu bisa mencairkan hati wanita, termasuk Ring. Tapi maaf saja, bagiku senyum Lui tidak mempan *ketawa setan*.

Melihat betapa romantisnya pasangan Lui-Ring atau Hibiki-Suzune, aku jadi sedikit iri. Ah, tidak ada gunanya aku iri, toh jodoh tidak bakalan ke mana-mana kok. Siapa tahu jodohku itu... Ah! Aku terlalu banyak mengkhayal!

Aku jadi kepikiran, apa aku harus buat coklat sendiri untuk Hakune senpai? Aku kurang yakin dengan keahlianku di bidang masak memasak. Yang aku tahu Cuma makan. Hahahaha!

Aku pun berjalan menuju rumahku. Sepanjang jalan aku ditemani gemerlapnya lampu-lampu pertokoan. Sekejap aku menangkap sebuah benda yang menarik perhatianku. Apa itu?


End file.
